Toonville: Season 2
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Season 2 of Toonville! CANCELLED. For recent Toonville stuff, check Toonville: The New Series.
1. The Problem with Peter

Toonville S2EP1: The Problem with Peter

**This episode of Toonville includes extreme stunts performed by animated characters. The characters you see here are mostly from famous TV shows such as: Family Guy, Futurama, Total Drama Island and more! You might be able to do some of the stunts, but you might get a serious injury!**

(We cut to Peter's house, where all Griffin members sans Peter are enjoying a nice dinner. Just then, Peter's car comes crashing through the walls! Peter comes out of the car in a daze)

Brian: Peter! Why the f**k did you crash the car into our house?

Peter: Um… because I _feel_ like it?

Brian: Okay, it's official! Peter has a problem! (Stands up on the kitchen table) And I am going to find out what it is!

Peter: (Confused) Um… who are you talking to?

Brian: Not you!

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End of the Theme Song)

(We cut to Peter's home backyard, where Peter and Brian are there. Brian is pacing around where Peter is facing)

Brian: Now, Peter… what did you do last night?

Peter: Drinking with Joe, Cleveland and Quagmire.

Brian: What time?

Peter: 11:24.

Brian: Did you have sex with Lois before you went out?

Peter: Yes.

Brian: No further questions. Peter, let's go somewhere else. (They go to a Ferris wheel, where there is a puddle of blood there) See this blood? This was the blood of the gay girl, Lindsay, which was pushed off this very high Ferris wheel. Who pushed her?

Peter: Uh… the win—

Brian: You did it! Someone almost lost a life here and you were the culprit! Do you know what to do now?

Peter: Buy a new pair of pants? 'Cause I just made a huge mess in mine!!

Brian: No! Apologize to the almost-victim!

Peter: I did a few days ago when the accident happened.

Brian: Oh. So what's your problem?

Peter: Nothing!

Brian: Okay. Well… I'm sorry I got to this and I promise to never do it ever again. Okay?

Peter: Okay. (They shake hands and then hug)

Brian: By the way, why did you run the car into our house?

Peter: I just wanted to have fun.

Brian: Okay.

Peter: Okay.

Brian: Okay.

Peter: Okay.

Brian: Okay.

Peter: Okay.

Brian: Okay.

Peter: Okay.

Brian: Okay.

Peter: Okay.

Brian: Okay.

Peter: Okay.

Brian: Okay!

Peter: (Backing up) Fine! Geez! I just need a minute of silence! You know, I should—(Runs away. Brian chases after Peter)

Brian: Get back here! Come on! Can't I have a break?!

Peter: AH! Help me! Again!

(End)


	2. Operation Junkyard

Toonville S2EP2: Operation Junkyard

Brief Summary: Peter buys a can of French garbage and has fun with it. But Brian tries to throw it in the junkyard when Peter won't let him do that.

(Cold Open)

(We cut to Peter's house. Peter is watching TV. The doorbell rings. Peter answers the door and there, on the mat, lies a can)

Peter: Hey, it's here! (Grabs the can and walks back into the house. Brian walks over to Peter)

Brian: Peter, what is that?

Peter: My foreign garbage! (Opens up the can with a can opener and shows it to Brian) It is a French can of French garbage!

Brian: Oh, lord.

(Theme Song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End Theme Song. We cut to Peter in the living room sitting on the couch, holding the can of French garbage. Brian peeks out of the kitchen)

Brian: I have to throw away that can of stinky, French garbage. It's too stinky to start with! Like the time we went to that Jonas Brothers concert.

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to a Jonas Brothers concert. The Jonas Brothers already finished their first song and the crowd is cheering. Peter comes in through the door, runs up to the Jonas Brothers, on-stage, and punches each of their lights out quickly._

_(End Cutaway)_

Brian: And the time Peter almost killed Pigroy.

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin with a catapult holding a pig._

"_Okay, piggy." He said. "This is going to be very easy to do. Go!" He activates the catapult sending the pig up into the air. Chowder comes in asking, "Hey. Where's Pigroy?" Peter then realizes that the pig he sent up into the air was Chowder's pet pig, Pigroy. "Oh, no!" Chowder yelled as Pigroy hit the roof of Mung's catering company. Chowder then ran over to the remains of the knocked out Pigroy and starts crying._

"_Uh… sorry." Peter said._

_(End Cutaway)_

Brian: And even the time when he played poker.

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin, Owen McFinnigan and Homer Simpson playing poker. Homer pulls out a full house._

"_Full house." Homer says. Peter and Owen then get surprised looks on their faces. Just then, Peter punches Homer hard in the face with a swift left hook._

_(End Cutaway)_

Brian: And also, there was that time where Peter tried going to space.

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter and Brian in the backyard of their home, or as of now, the south side of Petoria. Brian is holding a match in his hand while Peter has his feet tied down with duck tape, and has 3,000 balloons tied all around his body._

_"Peter, are you sure about this?" Brian asked. "This seems incredibly unsafe."_

_"Of course I am, Brian. O-Ok, Ok, so it's not the fanciest & best space program ever, but it's the safest way to get to the moon. And besides, this is all we could afford on a budget of $42."_

_"How did you afford 3,000 balloons for just $40?"_

_"Oh do not get me started on that. OK, go!" Peter gave Brian a thumbs-up, and just like that, Brian lit the match and held it to the tape. The fire began burning up the tape and as the flames got closer to Peter, Peter began feeling incredible about his space program. He was going to get to the moon the fastest time from when a nation is discovered in world history. The plan worked, sort of. The duck tape did melt away off of his feet allowing him to lift off the air, but in the process, also lit himself on fire as well._

_"AHHHHH! HAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he shot up and up and up into the sky: 200 feet, 300 feet, 500, 1000, 2500, 5000, 10000! He just continued rising at an alarming rate. His entire family went outside to see if he would make it to the moon._

_For 10 minutes, it looked like it would. But...as soon as Peter hit the stratosphere, all 3,000 of his balloons popped at the very same time, causing him to plummet to the Earth at a life-threatening fast pace._

_(End Cutaway)_

Brian: Okay, now I'll go and throw that away. (Goes into the living room and walks over to Peter) Peter, you really might like to keep the French garbage.

Peter: Yeah! (Brian holds a active flashlight in front of his face)

Brian: Which is why it must be destroyed! (Turns off the flashlight)

(We cut to later. Peter is in the kitchen sitting on one of the chairs in there, cuddling the can of gross, 15-year old, French garbage. There is a bionic arm behind Peter. The arm tries to grab Peter's can, but to no avail, Peter quickly beats the bionic robot arm by throwing it out of the window, narrowly missing Brian in the head and directly hitting Homer in the face as he rides his motorcycle. Homer falls off his motorcycle and rolls farther down the street in the opposite direction as his motorcycle)

Homer: Ow! My face!

(Peter gets up on the chair and walks out of the kitchen. He looks at Brian, who is holding the bionic arm's controller)

Peter: Brian.

Brian: Peter. (Peter grabs the controller and breaks it) No one will lay a finger on my foreign garbage.

(We cut to later. Peter is in the living room sitting on a couch, watching TV. Brian comes into the house wearing a hat, fake mustache and suit to look like a fancy man)

Brian: (Fancy accent) Good evening, mister, I see you have a can of garbage there.

Peter: It's _French_ garbage!

Brian: I could give you one million dollars for that can of glorious French garbage! (Holds up a check for one million dollars)

Peter: Oh, boy! Deal—(Accidentally smacks off Brian's mustache) (Gasps) Brian?

Brian: Well, it's mine now! (Runs off with the can of French garbage)

Peter: Hey, my garbage! (Chases after Brian. They both run into Mount Fondoom)

Brian: Mt. Fondoom. I know what I have to do. The garbage must go into the fire! (Runs up the volcano) YAAAAAAHHH!!!!

Peter: (Chasing Brian up the volcano) RAAAAAHHH!!!! (Stops) Stop. Fat guy running. (Starts running some more) RAAAAAHHH!!!! (He sees Brian up on the top and gasps)

Brian: (Very softly) I'm sorry… (Throws the can into the fire)

Peter: (In slow motion) Nooooo! (The can burns into the fire and gets destroyed)

Brian: (Sighs) Sorry I destroyed the can)

Peter: Well… it's okay, Brian. I learned that If you love something, just set it free and let it find a new home.

Brian: And?

Peter: I'm sorry.

Brian: Okay. And?

Peter: It's important to listen to your friends.

Brian: Thanks for that. And?

Peter: (Pause) Thanks?

Brian: Okay, you're welcome. (Hugs Peter) By the way, where did you buy the can of French garbage anyway?

Peter: From some French immigrant. It was his garbage. Why?

(We cut to Peter jumping off the ramp from earlier episodes, but with Brian in the passenger's seat and a rocket tied to the top of the car. The words "The End" appear on screen. It fades to black in 5 seconds and the credits start rolling)


End file.
